Ni Tian Er Xing
NiTian ErXing, whose real name is Ah Man, was the Grand Marshal of the Dark Ones and he led them to battle against the Great Gods. He was SuiFeng QiWu's love interest and also the younger brother of HaiKuo TianKong, who was the former Grand Marshal of the Dark Ones. He died valiantly in his fight against Tian and was succeeded by Ah Gou as the leader of the Dark Ones. Appearance As a child, NiTian ErXing, then known as Ah Man, wore a white sash and red pants which reached the bottom of his calves. He did not have clothing on the top of his body, but he had a gold and brown sword holder, which contained a small dagger. He had fist wraps on both of his fists and also on the bicep of his right arm and his ankles. He also had a ponytail, except that it was not as intricately done and long like when he became older. He didn't have the marking on his forehead. When NiTian ErXing is first seen fully, he is donned in his battle suit. It is a long, black clothing piece with white edges and stiches across the middle which closes the attire's upper half. The clothing reaches down to his knees and under them, he wears grey pants and silvery, armored boots. On the top, where the clothing cuts off, there are 2 rows of silver spikes protruding on each side; one row of three small spikes near his chest and another row of 4 larger spikes. He also wears a mask that covers the top of his nose and seems to be connected to his shirt that he wears in the inside. Being a Dark One, he has the race's grey skin, long animal-like ears and green eyes, but uniquely to him, he has a marking on his forehead that is exactly like HaiKuo TianKong's. He wears his black hair as a long ponytail. Personality As a child, Ah Man was not as carefree but seemed mature beyond his age due to the nature of the Dark Ones' lifestyle in Hell. He took pride in his older brother, HaiKuo, not just because the latter was the Grand Marshal but also because of his brother's charisma and courage. While training, he didn't seem to have self-confidence because he made no progress in his strength, resigning to agree with people's opinion that he was useless. Despite that, he showed quite a lot of courage when the time came for action: he left hell on his own in a dangerous journey to the Gods' Domain, a task only few do, to get the supposed cure to the petrification sickness without any help or second thoughts. After the death of his brother and his training with YongHeng ZhiYe, NiTian grew as a leader and was extremely calm, even when facing strong fighters such as Tian Wu. He had thorough intuition in picking people and placing them in a specific role that fits them perfectly, as noted by Ah Gou and several others''Feng Shen Ji'' chapter 104, page 4. Not only that, but he was also an intelligent thinker and strategist that thought for the future as he kept MuWu BiaoQing at the rear during the war to preserve him for his future leadership role for the Dark Ones, as he thought he would be useful for Ah Gou. NiTian also put the interest and well-being of those he considered his friends above all and could keep secrets from them if necessary, in order to keep their minds at peace. He even went as far as sacrificing the last of his Soul Power to meet SuiFeng QiWu, his lover, one last time and also to give Ah Gou his power. Although NiTian ErXing doesn't like unnecessary violence that the likes of QiongXiong Jie does, he is not below using swift and decisive physical acts to make one submit as this was the way and lifestyle of the Dark Ones. NiTian, although serious most of the time, found humor in certain situations that justify them, such as Ah Gou's awkward return from the Phantom Island. Like most of the Dark Ones, he is unrelenting in battle and will fight to the death, if the push came. One who is not quick to anger, NiTian became aggravated when he was explaining to Shen Yen why the Gods had to be defeated. Abilities As the Grand Marshal and commander of the Dark Ones, NiTian ErXing's power was unrivaled within their ranks. He was said to have surpassed his older brother, who was the former Grand Marshal, and he was capable of single handedly defeating most of the Great Generals to bring them on his side. Due to his power, he is respected by all the Dark Ones, Tian Wu, Wu Geng, the Fallen Ones and even QiongXiong Jie, who was always uncontrollable. Among the system of the gods, they knew to tread carefully when going against NiTian ErXing, who could match a Sage King, despite being infected with the Petrification Sickness. Endurance: Despite trying to suppress his sickness in the war, ErXing was capable of fighting several battles on several fronts, while going all out from the beginning of the war, as noted by Xuan FengFeng Shen Ji ''chapter 60, page 21. Even when being tired out by the gods' strategy, he went on to fight against Tian Wu, who's more warrior-like, even among the Sage Kings and ultimately fighting a short and unfruitful battle against Tian, before giving the rest of his soul power to Ah Gou, which powered up the latter to a considerable degree. '''Enhanced speed': NiTian ErXing, like Shi Xing and Xuan Feng, is noted for his feats of blinding speed, which he used as his advantage to fell Tian Wu. In the first skirmish against the three Sage Kings, he was fast enough to grab an unconscious Shi Xing to safety and put a barrier against Tian Wu's quick, blunt attack almost simultaneously, a feat that shocked Kong Que and alerted Shen Yen. He was capable of nearly rush attacking Xuan Feng successfully from a lengthy distance, as well as, out maneuvering him in close-quarter combat (although the latter was not yet serious). Enhanced durability: Like all the high tiers in battle, NiTian ErXing has formidable physical toughness. Not only did he receive a fast and special deadly punch from Tian Wu (who has one of the most damaging brute force attacks) with no noticeable damage, but he also received the latter's Thunderclaps and concussive shockwaves from close range and came out with some damage, despite the damage the attacks can do. Later on against Tian, he was capable of taking the Ancient God's physical hits without completely breaking, even though at that point, his body was almost completely petrified. Enhanced strength: Although not as physically strong as Tian Wu, the former grand marshal has been noted for his immense strength. Xuan Feng was shocked that ErXing's initial slice could have "cut me in two"Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 60, pages 18-19. With a hard swing from his sword, he sent several experienced and powerful Great Gods and Xuan Feng flying without the use of his Soul Power. He is also capable of nearly cutting through the bone of the likes of Tian Wu with his Soul Power, although the latter boasts incredible toughness as well as blocking and parrying punches from the latter. 'Soul Power' '''Soul Gear:' Night of Eternity: a sword that is known for its exceptional speed. When ErXing spiritizes, ErXing's hair turns green. This sword was created by the infusion of YongHeng ZhiYe's and NiTian ErXing's soul into NiTian's original soul gear''Feng Shen Ji chapter 76, page 15. *'Ominous Moonlight:' Multiple sword waves are sent out by slashes of the sword. The waves are strong enough to cut iron and through a Sage King's durable exterior. When ErXing uses it in Limit Break state, it can alternatively function as a surrounding spiral of vertically stabbing blades (which is done by stabbing Night of Eternity into the ground). '''Limit Break' Night of Eternity transforms into a solid, green mist. It has the property of being sharp and still looking like a sword however, while being cold. It is capable of cutting through the thunderous waves of Tian Wu's Thunderclap, which has proven to level parts of mountains and with the Limit Break, he can also force Tian to use his Divine Power: Monochrome to counter it. Other powers Vanishing Arts: A spacial transportation power used by those experienced in the Dark Ones' Dark Arts. Depending on how good one is with it, they can transport across large or extremely short distances (without being able to do another one for the latter scenario). As the Grand Marshal, ErXing was capable of transporting both short and grand distances without a seeming limit. In conjunction with his speed, the Vanishing Arts allowed him greater agility. Telekinesis: In the aftermath of Tian Wu's World's Fury, NiTian ErXing split the sea open and also dispersed the large volume of water away with relative ease. Soul Power Transfer: A power only used by the Dark Ones, they can either share or give away their power to anyone who they deem worthy. NiTian used this to give Ah Gou the rest of his power to fight Tian''Feng Shen Ji chapter 94, page 22. '''Soul Link Art': This power allows ErXing to show his memories to the person he touches. Traveling Shoes: NiTian ErXing is capable of granting an individual shoes that are capable of traveling the realm of hell. Past First seen in Hell atop petrified corpses, a young Ah Man expresses disdain for the world he was born in. He is then found by Ah Wu, who tells him his brother, HaiKuo TianKong has arrived and is holding a meeting. TianKong rallied his people against the gods, while Ah Man stood watching in awe. Later on, Ah Man privately meets with TianKong to talk about the Petrification Sickness and the latter's wife, Ah Rou comes in to stop that discussion. Later on, Ah Man is training with TianKong, who is disappointed that the young Dark One made no progress in spiritizing but reassures Ah Man that he will be stronger than himself. Later on, Ah Rou becomes infected with the Petrification Sickness, deftly prompting Ah Man to find the cure for the sickness in the Gods' Domain. After ten days and nights of voyage difficulties, he reached the Gods' Domain and kept himself hidden until he found what he heard was the cure, the Flower of Dawn. However, Ah Man was found by Shen Yen before he could leave and surprisingly, TianKong suddenly appeared behind Ah Man while Shen Yen talked down on them, smugly revealing the Flower of Dawn was actually the cause of the Petrification Sickness. Angered, TianKong tried to defeat Shen Yen but was unable to, causing Ah Man to jump in to help his brother, only to get caught in Shen Yen's attack. TianKong, knowing he will die there, saved his younger brother by sending him away with a spell that dropped Ah Man far away into an ocean where he was rescued by Ah Wu. After delivering TianKong's message to the widow, Ah Rou was angry at Ah Man and told him to leave, prompting Ah Man to go for a solitary journey. Sometime later on his perilous journey, Ah Man was saved by YongHeng ZhiYe, the last Ancient Dark One, who resided at the outskirts of Hell. ZhiYe, deciding Ah Man was special, took a part of his soul as an agreement for training the young Dark One in how to use his Soul Gear through unconventional methods''Feng Shen Ji'' chapter 76, page 9. After eight years of brutal training under ZhiYe, Ah Man was finally able to spiritize and strike ZhiYe, but stopped before going too deep. ZhiYe then mixed Ah Man's soul with his onto Ah Man's sword. ZhiYe then shrivels, explaining to Ah Man the consequence of losing his soul and teases him to leave. Ah Man promises to come back to see him later and named his Soul Gear after ZhiYe. Two years later, Ah Man visits TieXue WuShuang, asking for his help to fight the gods. WuShuang, enraged because of the evil he saw the Dark Ones did in the last years, refused and threatened the dedicated Ah Man. Ah Man then makes a deal in that if he wins their duel, WuShuang will join him and this happened. Ah Man then visited chieftains HanFeng LinLin, ZongHeng TianXia, DaChi SiFang all the way to QiongXiong Jie and coerced them into joining him, creating the thirteen Great Generals of the Dark Ones. He then goes to see Ah Rou, who forgives him for what happened in the past, before she dies from the Petrification Sickness. Ah Wu, who is there with him, comforts him but Ah Man tells her he is infected with the same sickness as Ah Rou and makes sure she keeps it a secret between them. They both then confess their love for each other and a year later, the Dark Ones' army was formed with Ah Man taking the position of Grand Marshal, receiving his warrior's name: NiTian ErXing. Plot Season 1 NiTian ErXing is seen in the desert with some other Dark Ones, watching Ah Gou after he and Zi Yu defeated Shi Xing. Later on, he is seen saving Bai Cai from Hell, when she is mistakenly killed by Zhui Ri, telling her she is not meant to die. Season 2 During the battle at the TaiYin Mountain Harbor, ErXing appears before Bai Cai and Xin Yue Kui to declare war on the gods then orders his Phantom Warriors to kill her. This forces the high priestess to call her Spirits of Corrosion to devour the warriors, causing ErXing to pull them back. With the priestess weakened, ErXing tells SuiFeng QiWu to finish Yue Kui off, prompting the priestess to release the spirits from her control, momentarily halting the Dark Ones. After sometime, ErXing expectedly watches the descent of Sage Kings who were sent by Shen Yen. Tian Wu, ready to take the rebels in, confronts ErXing saying he violated their non-aggression pact to which ErXing replied he didn't recognize it, retorting that they will lead a revolution against the gods. This angers Wu, who uses World's Fury to try and take out the opposition. This didn't work on ErXing as he protected his army and saved Shi Xing at the same time, asking him to think about joining their cause then later challenges Bai Lian to a battle but is interrupted by Ah Gou's return. He watches and comments on Ah Gou and Zi Yu's battle against Bai Lian before Shen Yen interrupts, makes fun of their cause and calls the Sage Kings to retreat. Five days later, on the Dark Ones' warship, after the battle at the harbor, ErXing visits ZhiYe, his mentor through meditation for the last time to debrief him and also ask ZhiYe about the outcome of the war. The elder Dark One then prophesies that the ending of the war went from total loss to an unpredictable result, which ErXing liked. The elder Dark One regretted that he couldn't fight with his student, but that he fulfilled his purpose in guiding ErXing. After his meditation, QiWu comes to see him and takes him to see the rest of the army on the ship, who are having a good time, until Shi Xing, who reverted back to his cursed form, shakes the boat prompting ErXing to ask Ah Gou and Bai Cai to watch him. Ah Gou, pushed out by Bai Cai, is visited by ErXing who tells him about Bai Cai's nature and his wishes for Ah Gou to join the Dark Ones, as the next Grand Marshal to which Ah Gou doesn't like at first, until ErXing shows him his life. After explaining everything to Ah Gou, he lets the young human think about his request before they are stopped by the arrival of the leader of the Sea Devils. The leader asks them to turn back, to which ErXing refused, leading to a short standoff between the rest of the sea devils and the Dark Ones' army. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Deceased